zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Discussion about theories
Yay #Yea, a subpage would be nice. It's harder to tell fact from theory in articles sometimes, unless you've played the game, so it would be very useful. --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 03:29, 20 June 2008 (UTC) #I think this is a good idea, as Murch pointed out, it is not always easy to tell fact from theory. It would be sad to see the theories go away completely, so this seems like a good alternative/solution. User talk:T0manat0r #I don't think they belong. We're here to inform people about facts, not theories. OtOcon^_- 14:59, 21 June 2008 (UTC) #I think that at the top of the page were you can switch between article and disscussion that there should be another choice were all the theories go.-Gamer07 #People want real info, not theories. If you have a theory, you can put it on your user page or something.--Richard 03:32, 20 June 2008 (UTC) #While it does provide an interesting edge to articles for people who know all about the series, most theories are just grasping for straws or downright stupid, sort of an attempt to make something more out of a subject for which little real information is known. This isn't the "Zeldatheorypedia". They should not be put in an article, but I'm completely fine with you creating your own theory on a userpage or sub-userpage. --AuronKaizer 17:21, 21 June 2008 (UTC) # A theory subpage would be nice. Solar flute 16:41, 22 June 2008 (UTC) #ya what every one else said--griff 16:51, 22 June 2008 (UTC) #indeed they should be removed, maybe linked to from a "theories regarding (insert page name here)" section in each page? Aeronflux 16:30, 23 June 2008 (UTC) #I would say, similar to the FF wiki, have them on a sub page, and limit them only to the important ones. -- YuanchosaanSalutations! 08:35, 26 July 2008 (UTC) #Including theories in pages, especially in large numbers or with such large assumptions made, will give this wiki a massive reputation for unreliability. Wikis in general suffer enough from that as it is - leaving such things in articles make the problem ten times worse. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:40, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Nay #nah, they make for a good read and add meat to the artcles. DarkBeastGanon 03:08, 3 July 2008 (UTC) #i agree. it's more interestin with a little thoery, even if its in a theory section. ZeldaFanatic98 03:26, 3 July 2008 (UTC) #Hello everyone. I'm from over on the Harry Potter wiki, but I love the Legend of Zelda too. I've been glancing at this wiki for a while, reading some great stuff on some of your articles. I saw this thread though, and I thought I'd state that I'd greatly miss some of the things that are considered theory on here, so I wanted to give my two cents. You guys have some great stuff from some great people, don't destroy it. TomMarvoloRiddle26 03:39, 3 July 2008 (UTC) #After thinking it over, I would like to change my vote. I thought you just wanted to move theories to a seperate section but you sound like you want to get rid of them all together. - Demonic Knight #I agree, putting them in a separate section is quite reasonable, but to remove theories altogether from the wiki overall is WAY too extreme. They enrich our articles when they have good evidence, so to do away with them all completely would be a detriment to the wiki. We are here to inform, yes, but we are also here to stimulate and solve some of the series' mysteries as well. Hero of Time 87 03:51, 3 July 2008 (UTC) #i'm from over at the zeldafanon, and i see a lot of our ideas coming from this wiki; i'd think this initiative to do away with theroies will deprive the guys over there of some of our material. Heroofhyrule 04:06, 3 July 2008 (UTC) #No, we get a lot of our ideas for our fanon from some of the theories. Zeldarocks1989 14:30, 3 July 2008 (UTC) #eh, i could see movin some stuff to a seperate sectoin, but takin it all away is a lil too extreme. Foresthero23 15:28, 3 July 2008 (UTC) #nay, keep em...yea, i said my point down there.--SxeFluff 16:33, 3 July 2008 (UTC) #It would be to drastic and i like the popular ones--Power courage wisdom and time 07:12, 5 July 2008 (UTC) #I think that it is good to let people wonder a bit. Theories are good thinking points, and they let people come to choices about something that expresses how they think.--Aghanim the Mage 02:02, 7 July 2008 (UTC) #PsychoSexy: I enjoy the theories. They help link together factual information of the connections between games and their plots. #Theories actually make people think back to games they have played. My faviorate theory is the split timeline theory. It would suck watching a good idea dissapear!--Petman1325 #Keep them, the theories are a big part of half the information here, in fact, I found ZP while looking up theories!--Twentilla # I don't feel like giving my opinion other than this vote. -LeoLab 01:07, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Comments Debate warning: This section will most likely contain a vicious dispute between users. You can bet your bottom dollar that the users are either laughing their head off or seething their asses off. We had a similar problem over at ZeldaWiki.org. It never went to voting really. Us senior editors just agreed on a solution. It was first discussed at this page. If you check it out you'll see that we decided to make a template to warn users that they are entering a realm of fan-speculation and theories. The status of theories can change drastically over time and it is therefore better to keep it. Our template is fairly basic. I made it so I guess you guys can copy it over. There really is no other way to word it, just like the spoiler warning. So go ahead and use it. We are currently using it on, I think, about 33 or so articles.--Mjr162006 01:13, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I might add that we removed quite a few of the nonsense theories too. So that is a good course of action. I'll make this clear so you guy can quote me. If any users are either this wiki or mine come and ask why the ZeldaWiki.org Theory template was copied over to Zeldapedia, then tell them this: "I, Mjr162006, the creator of the Theory Template at ZeldaWiki.org as proven by this, hereby give Zeldapedia, The Legend of Zelda wiki permission to copy over the template, use it, and if necessary to modify it in any way that they see fit." That will stop people from thinking that you just took it.--Mjr162006 02:04, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :I really don't know. Some of our valued editors may take offense to this discussion and I respect them to the level that I don't really know what to vote. I am not a big fan of theories like the Hero's Shade being the Hero of Time or the Monkey being Link at a decidedly lower stage of evolution, but there are some that are interesting as well. Someone produce a good retort/counter-retort and, you guessed it, sway me. And we already got one of those theory templates there Mjr. --AuronKaizer 03:19, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Okay, I guess the things I said don't apply anymore. I'll strike them out. Your template looks good. Good luck on this.--Mjr162006 04:01, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Uhh... Richard, I think that you mean to vote in yay. As in 'Yay, get them out of the articles. OtOcon^_- 14:59, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * One thing to note with theories is, everybody has one. Now, I do think some of the more commonly accepted theories can be listed, but to have each and every individual's theory listed would create nothing more than a big mess. DAWUSS 02:59, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Conclusion 'Cause this has gotten ten yay votes and negative-ten nay votes, I think it's pretty finalized. So, the only thing is how? Some might need special mention or a subpage. Or just remove all? Just which ones and to where? OtOcon^_- 03:59, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :I opt for total removal. --AuronKaizer 04:55, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Meh, I'll take back 'bout what I said for subpages. Total removal would be easier and wouldn't cause controversy over whose theory is right. --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 16:27, 24 June 2008 (UTC) leave theory in the talk pages--griff 16:30, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :I know this is your site and all, but a total removal might be a little too drastic. The status of theories can change over time. Anyone remember back before TWW came out? Everyone thought that the idea that the Links in all the games being different as opposed to being the same throughout was silly. Now that is the norm. We marked of as many theories as we could find over there with the template. We changed it so it would add the article to a category. We can then review the articles and see which ones are just bogus and which ones are sound theories. We just removed a few dumb theories earlier today. Remember guys. The pages you have like "Zant's Invasion of Hyrule" contain a lot of theories. But they are really good theories. Very much like a theory that a professional historian would make. I suggest you guys do something similar to what we did. Then you can filter out the bad ones more easily.--Mjr162006 17:11, 24 June 2008 (UTC) I'm a lil late to vote, but these theories are what keep some articles flowing with information that seperates this website. I've been to Wikipedia plenty of times, aswell as some other wikias. They all really suck compared to this site. To be honest some articles would be nothing but 2 sentences without thier theories or,'this looks alot like that, that, that, and that, therefore is COULD be this.' I do enjoy these because it really helps think out what is going on in the stupid and very confusing world of Zelda. Other theories that are complete bull should be pulled. *points to Monkey*--SxeFluff 13:08, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Fosho to all the stuff Hero said--SxeFluff 15:05, 2 July 2008 (UTC) wow, i havent been here for , what, 3 or so hours? So much already siad. I think a vote on the main page would definitly help. How they cheat is beyond me, I'm not a genius at those kinda things...but if you mean they would push the button repeatedly to raise it up i think you can stop that. Anyways, keep the stuff, it works well. --SxeFluff 19:56, 2 July 2008 (UTC) "Or the Template:Sitenotice atop all pages"-OtO. Well, it wasn't there when I logged in to the wiki, and that was a while ago.-LeoLab 20:40, 2 July 2008 (UTC) imma call that a win. WOOT--SxeFluff 16:36, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Hey, just calm down people. How about this: we make seperate pages for the theories, and then it is announced on the front page. everyone wins. Oh, and OtO, your argument about the logo is invalid. It was voted for on the front page poll section. and for some reason, I don't have very good access to this page, nor can I post without major lag. Something might be wrong. -LeoLab 22:46, 3 July 2008 (UTC) I've been here for like 1 week and to imply I shouldn't matter in this vote because I barely edit wiki is very ignorant. I try to refrain from acting like a snob with a vocabulary, but seriously don't put me down ,because im a User too. I vote they stay on this site, and although wikipedia is the basis of this site, or so I think, some rules should be excempt if majority rules. So far we are doing a damn good job of keeping our point, and I applaud HoT87 for his actions. Honestly, this place will really suck without those theories, especially for some articles that are barely articles without them. Anyways, I also agree with LeoLab,but I would prefer to keep the site as is. Let's hurry this up. --SxeFluff 02:32, 4 July 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry if what I'm about to say offends anyone. But at Zelda Wiki.org I'm well known for my brutal honesty. Hero of Time is right. A forum should not be used to vote on such a issue, only to discuss it. Our voting pages at ZW.org are linked directly from the Main Page. The issues that Oath to Order mentioned did not change content on a ton of pages like this one will. A total removal of theories is just, well... ridiculously stupid. Let's say we dumped all theories in the world. If that happens, there goes our computers, cars, TVs, cloths, games, a lot of our history, knowledge of what dinosaurs look like, etc. So you see, removing all theories is just not sensible. I can personally guarantee you that if you do remove all your theories, many if not most of your users will, for lack of a better term, riot. Use some common sense. You have to anticipate the consequences of your actions. This change would cause the quality of this wiki to plummet. In such a case, Zelda Wiki.org will essentially lose its equal competitor. That is not a good thing. Think before you say things. Remember, just because a lot of people think something, it doesn't mean that they are right.--Mjr162006 05:13, 5 July 2008 (UTC) I agree with HoT87. This wiki is not only limited to the admins and to people who patrol the forums Adding to that, the title of this is misleading. It is more of a title for a discussion than an actual vote, which means that when I saw this on recent changes I was led to believe that this was NOT something of wiki-wide importance. I am all for putting this vote on the front page. Oh, and if you decide on wiki-wide and high-importance desicions in the forums under obscure and misleading titles, people are going to start to leave your wiki because they believe that their opinions don't count. I recognize that I am not a high-profile or even a major contributor, but I do do my part to help this wiki, and I believe theories should stay. And I notice that you have ompletely changed your opinion from the very top of the page, OtO. -LeoLab 17:38, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Hi again uhh...I think it's over, so no more comments should prolly be needed. Good points though, keep it good in the nieghborhood.--SxeFluff 23:35, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :The way that the Zelda Fanon Wiki is turning out, the theories would be out of place there. These theories, the ones worth keeping, are not just made up. They are what some people think really happened canonically. Fanon is just made up stories that has absolutely nothing no connection to canon. Moving the theories to subpages will just make things very confusing to follow and link together. So there is no "easy solution". You have to actually take responsibility and examine every theory. You'll have to have the judgment of a few editors decide on each one. Theories that are highly speculative and not widely accepted should be marked with the Theory template. Very common theories, the ones that are also on other Wikis and many Zelda Fan sites, should be left unmarked. That is the responsible thing to do.--Mjr162006 12:12, 6 July 2008 (UTC)